An Iteresting Way to Protect
by Bente H
Summary: Chris on murhan päätodistaja. Hän saa suojelijakseen kaksi outolintua. Darren huomaa tunteensa näyttelijätoveriaan kohtaan muuttuvan. / Ikärajoitus nyt varmuuden vuoksi. Jatkan jos tykätään... Julkaisutahti voi olla hieman hidas, mutta ei se haittaa


Ensimmäinen luku.

Chris Colfer oli vaikeuksissa. Tosin vaikeuksissa oli vain lievästi sanottu, silkkaa vähättelyä. Hän oli nimittäin päälakeaan myöten linnunpaskassa. Ja siihen linnunpaskaan oli lisätty melkoinen määrä lehmän sontaa. Ja hän rypi siinä sontaläjässä yksin. Ei kuitenkaan kirjaimellisesti sontaläjässä, kyseessä oli vain kielikuva. Mutta vaikeuksissa hän oli. Itse asiassa kyseessä oli niitä hetkiä, joista hänen vanhempi serkkunsa oli aina varoittanut kun hän oli ollut nuorempi. Maininnut asiasta jonka jälkeen aina heittänyt häntä jollain. Parsakaalilla ruokapöydässä, hevosenlannalla tai koiranpaskalla ulkona, aina jollain jolla oli tavalla tai toisella symbolinen yhteys paikkaan missä he aina silloin sattuivat olemaan. Kirjastossa kirjalla, marketissa ostoskorilla ja niin edelleen.

"_Älä koskaan hankkiudu siihen tilanteeseen, Chris. Minä olen ollut siinä tilanteessa kerran ja se oli tarpeeksi minulle. Enkä minä edes_ _tehnyt yhtään _mitään_! Olin syytön!"_

Sitten tuli jotain naamaan. Ja nyt kun hän muisteli serkkuaan, hän muisti äitinsä, joka varmasti itkisi silmät päästään kunhan vain kuulisi missä hän sillä hetkellä oli. Voi hänen äiti-parkaansa, mitä tämä tekisikään hänelle kunhan saisi hänet käsiinsä. Chris ei halunnut edes ajatella sitä. Ja hänen olisi pitänyt olla esimerkkinä pikkusiskolleen Hannahille. Mitä tämä ajattelisi nyt isoveljestään?

Ja nyt tarkastelkaamme tilannetta jossa Chris oli. Hän oli poliisilaitoksella, kuulustelu huoneessa itse asiassa. Hän istui hajoamispisteessä olevalla tuolilla. Hajoamispisteessä se oli varmaan siksi, että siinä oli istunut monta suurta, rotevaa ruumista ennen hänen atleettista ja pientä vartaloaan. Lisäksi hänellä oli käsiraudat, mikä oli ehkä liioittelua, sillä huoneen nurkassa oleva vartija oli ainakin kolme kertaa häntä isompi, ja oli yhtä ilkeän näköinen kuin bulldoggi. Hänellä ei ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia päästä pakoon.

Seuraavaksi tarkastelkaamme syytä miksi hän oli poliisilaitoksessa, kuulustelu huoneessa käsiraudat ranteissa vaikka vartija huoneen nurkassa oli häntä ainakin kolme kertaa isompi. Hänet pidätettiin, mitäpä muutakaan. Hän oli ollut kuvauksissa, kun aivan yllättäen kuvaajien ja ohjaajien ja muiden TV-ohjelmille tärkeiden ihmisten takaa ryntäsi häntä hieman kookkaampi naispoliisi, ja hyppäsi lähes eläimellisesti karjuen hänen niskaansa. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt edes kissaa tavata, kun kyseinen naispoliisi oli ruhjonut hänet naamalleen maahan ja laittanut raudat ranteisiin, hänen näyttelijä tovereidensa seuratessa tapahtumia epäuskon lamauttamina. Ennen kun kukaan ehti toipua järkytyksestä, naispoliisin kaksi miespuolista kollegaa (molemmat ainakin kaksi kertaa hänen kokoisiaan, toinen oli majavan näköinen ja toinen oli niin enkelin näköinen että toisessa tilanteessa hän olisi nauranut perseensä irti tämän nähtyään ) ilmestyivät kuin tyhjästä ja raahasivat hänet mykistyneiden tuottajien ohi ulos ja suoraan poliisiautoon.

Ja nyt hän istui poliisilaitoksella odottaen kuulustelijoita, ja miettien samalla menneitä kuukausia, josko hän olisi tehnyt jotain mikä aiheuttaisi väkivaltaisen pidätyksen niin nopeasti ja yllättäen että kukaan ei ehtisi tajuta mitä tapahtuu ennen kuin tapahtuma on mennyt jo kokonaan ohi. Hän ei kuitenkaan keksinyt yksinkertaisesti mitään sellaista, mitä hän olisi tehnyt, mikä aiheuttaisi pidätyksen. Ellei hän sitten ollut ryöstänyt pankkia unissaan tai jollain tavalla tietämättään tappanut jonkun. Tai ehkä hänet oli lavastettu. Mitä ikinä se olikaan, hänen oli pakko olla syytön.

Todettuaan olevansa syytön, Chris alkoi muistella toisen häntä vanhemman serkkunsa oppeja siitä, miten välttää vankila tuomio. Hetken aikaa muisteltuaan hän tajusi, että hän oli ollut niin pieni, kun nämä kyseiset "vankilan välttely" -oppitunnit käytiin, ettei hän millään muistanut niitä. Ainoa asia jonka hän muisti kristallin kirkkaasti oli eräs lause, joka oli pelastanut hänet useammin kuin kerran. Tosin myöhemmässä elämän vaiheessa hän oli joutua mielisairaalaan sen takia, joten se ei ehkä sopinut poliisikuulusteluun. Ties minne hän sen takia joutuisi.

Chrisin ajatukset katkesivat, kun ovi aukesi yllättäen, ja sisään astui lihavin mies, jonka hän oli koskaan nähnyt, jolla oli liian pieni puku päällään. Tämän perässä huoneeseen astui niin rotan näköinen nainen, että Chris joutui puremaan alahuultaan jottei alkaisi kirkumaan tai hyppäisi pöydälle. Nainen jäi huoneen toiseen nurkkaan, samalla kun mies suoritti täsmälleen samanlaisen esityksen, jonka hän oli nähnyt hyvinkin usein rikossarjoissa TV:ssä. Tämä seisoi hetken selkä häneen päin, kädet lanteilla, jonka jälkeen tämä kääntyi häneen päin, riuhtaisi pöydän ääressä olevan tuolin lähemmäs, käänsi sen ympäri ja nojasi käsillään sen selkänojaa vasten. Kliseisen esityksen jälkeen tämä tuijotti ällöttävän isällisesti Chrisiä, avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, ja ennen kuin tämä ehti sanoa mitään, Chris huudahti:

- Mistä minua ikinä syytetäänkin, äänet päässäni käskivät tehdä niin!

Hän kirosi itsensä ja heti sen jälkeen serkkunsa alimpaan helvettiin. Nyt hän varmasti joutuisi vankilaan, tai ainakin mielisairaalaan. Mies tuijotti häntä hetken suu edelleen auki, kunnes tämä rämähti räkäiseen hörönauruun.

- Ei mitään sellaista, poika, tämä sanoi rauhoituttuaan. - Sinua ei syytetä mistään, ja itse asiassa nuo käsiraudatkin voisi ottaa pois.

Mies nyökkäsi kohti vartijaa, joka asteli hitaasti Chrisin luo, ja poisti raudat hänen ranteistaan. Chris hieroi herkkää ihoa, ja ojenteli käsiään hetken.

- Okei selvä, hän sanoi. - Jos minua ei kerran syytetä mistään, niin miksi minut sitten ensin pidätettiin väkivaltaisesti, sitten tuotiin tänne ja jätettiin istumaan melkein tunniksi käsirautoihin. Minun nenääni sattuu vietäväsi. Minä löin sen lattiaan sen naisen iskiessä minut maahan pidättäessään minut. Ihme ettei se ole murtunut.

- Joo tuota, mies aloitti hitaasti. - Anteeksi siitä. Meillä oli hieman kiire, ja sinut noutanut poliisi on vasta aloittelija. Sitä paitsi syy miksi halusimme sinut tänne on salaista, eikä hän ole tietoinen siitä, ja sanoimme hänelle vain että sinut on tuotava nopeasti. Minäkään en tiedä mistä on kyse. Oikeastaan en tiedä miksi olen edes tässä huoneessa, käskivät vain tulla ja rauhoitella hieman, poistaa turhat paniikit ja niin edelleen. Ja näin sivumennen sanoen voit kutsua minua nimellä herra Rod.

- Kai sinä tajuat että minä aion vaatia korvaukset sekä henkisestä että fyysisestä tuskasta jota te olette minulle aiheuttaneet, Chris tiuskaisi. Tämä oli täydellinen hetki harjoittaa hänen skitsoamis taitojaan. Amber olisi vielä joku päivä ylpeä hänestä. Tyttö oli aina jaksanut jankuttaa, että täydellinen skitsoaminen veisi hänet tietyissä tilanteissa pitkälle. Kuten nyt poliisi kuulustelussa. Oli aika testata teoriaa.

- Näin on, hän jatkoi. - Minulla on herkkä mieli. Luuni ovat ehkä vahvat, mutta eivät nekään kaikkea kestä. Entä jos jokin olisi mennyt rikki? Entä jos nenäni olisi murtunut? Siinä olisi mennyt minun täydelliset kasvoni. Tai jos kynsi olisi haljennut? Minun roolini on tarkka ulkonäöstään, ja jos siinä on pienikin virhe minä en voi näytellä niin kauan kun se on näkyvillä, usko minua. Ja voin vakuuttaa, että tuottajat tulevat imemään verenne kuiviin, ja vievät jopa tuhkat pesästä, tietenkin heti kun äitini on hoitanut asiansa. Odotapas vain. Kun äitini kuulee tästä hän pistää sellaisen show'n pystyyn että jopa Michael Jackson kalpenee sen rinnalla. Aivan. Hän tulee tänne ja repii teiltä perseet ja suolet irti. Ja päät siinä samalla. Te ette yksinkertaisesti voi kohdella viattomia kansalaisia tällä tavoin, oli teillä mikä tahansa kiire tai salainen asia.

Luoja, Amber olisi hänestä ylpeä, jos vain olisi kuullut tuon äskeisen. Kuka väitti etteivät valkoiset pojat osaa skitsota? Tosin homona hänellä oli etulyönti asema muihin poikiin nähden.

- Selvä, Rod sanoi hitaasti. Ilmeisesti tämä ei ollut odottanut Chrisin räjähtävän tällä tavoin yllättäen. Hän oli harvinaisen viattoman näköinen koulupuvussaan. Chrisin teki mieli nauraa Rodin ilmeelle. Kuitenkin hän vain tyytyi tuijottamaan tätä murhaavimmalla ilmeellä jonka vain osasi.

- No niin, kuului yllättäen huoneen ovelta. Chris hätkähti hieman, sillä hän ei ollut kuullut kenenkään tulevan sisään. Hän siirsi murhaavan katseensa tulijaan, mutta se hyytyi nopeammin kuin lehmän häntä laskee. Ovella seisoi itse presidentti Barack Obama.


End file.
